Episode 01: Bloodlines - Of Blood and Honor - Prologue Part 5
The din of battle had finally relented and then stopped. The after effects left the High Lord’s palace on Antrixies looking like another battlefield from the Clone Wars. This site was yet another piece in the closing chapter of the galactic conflict that had engulfed the many worlds throughout the Republic. It would be just another place where fighting had occurred to the general populace of the galaxy. For those that had been personally affected by the contest, the Battle of Antrixies would be a beginning of what the Commonwealth would call “The Long Dark” for years afterwards. Some of the survivors would do what they could to fix the problems that started on that day. Some recognized it as the beginning of the Desmora Prophecy. Some saw it as the day when everything had been stolen from them. Dontaine Strykia stood in the antechamber of the High Lord’s palace, watching various members of his faction drag bodies away. He kept his head held high. He had accomplished exactly what he’d set out to do. He’d won. By killing Artur, his father, Dontaine had achieved the end result of his coupe’s plan. He now would be able to succeed Artur to the position of High Lord and assume control of the Commonwealth. He could return the Commonwealth back to its rightful spot within the galaxy and secure it as a power within the Inner Rim regions. The one problem was that the Republic was now a hostile threat. The Clone forces that had followed later, after his forces, had indiscriminately attacked both sides of the Commonwealth civil war factions. The one problem was that a vast majority of his Jinsai allies had been gunned down by the Clones. Most of the regular ADF troops and House guards had been left alone unless they engaged the Republic troops. Dontaine had finally contacted Tria Zalt and found that she was with the Republic squads. She was actually commanding some of them. In a surprising turn of events, she had asked for Dontaine’s surrender. He had scoffed at the idea of surrender. He wasn’t even considering it, given that he’d just won and had achieved what he’d set out to do. He brokered a ceasefire with her. If she wanted him to surrender, he wanted to know why before he threw his forces at her troops. If he had to fight Tria and the Republic, he wanted to know why she’d betrayed him. The side door to the antechamber slid open and Tria walked in, flanked by the gold-trimmed armored figure of one of the Clone commanders. Immediately, two of House Metheyr’s guards brought their weapons up, pointing their rifles at the new arrivals. Dontaine pushed both rifles down with his hands as he walked between his guards. He would honor the ceasefire and show how well he was transitioning to his new station. Tria stopped well away from Dontaine. The Clone commander, Lieutenant Cakara, stopped just behind her. She had an air of command about her. Dontaine saw that. With that air of command also came a sense of ruthlessness. He had known that she could be devious but he didn’t expect a former Jedi to be that hard that fast. “Alright, Strykia.” Tria said, addressing Dontaine. “You requested a talk. I am here. You may begin.” Dontaine studied her for a moment. There was a hard confidence in her also. Was it possible for Tria to change so quickly? Just three days before, she had been someone who had followed him in his revolt. She had helped plan and act so that the end result was Dontaine as High Lord. “Tria… I thought we were working to achieve the same goals.” Dontaine gave her his best and most charming smile. “My mandate has come from the Chancellor himself.” Tria responded with a militaristic coldness. “The Jedi are enemies of the Republic. The Jinsai are, therefore, also enemies of the Republic because of their allegiance.” “I am on the same side.” Dontaine retorted. “I’ve helped hunt down those that were scheming against the Republic. As High Lord, I assure you that the Commonwealth is now more of an ally to the Republic then it was while my father led it.” “You need to convince the Chancellor of that.” Tria said in response. “You have led a revolt against your own people. Command within the ranks of the Republic forces isn’t sure that you won’t do the same to the Republic. I have orders to either arrest you or subdue you.” “You know why I did what I did.” Dontaine shot back. “The former leader had betrayed us all. He betrayed me and had to have justice served.” It was almost as if Dontaine’s words had been a queue for what happened next. A side door to the anteroom slid open and two Antrixian guards forced a young Antrixian female through the doorway. She stumbled and fell to her knees, sliding across the smooth floor. Kurzon Xingus followed her into the room, striding in behind the female. “I’m sorry to interrupt, my Lord.” Kurzon said in a cocky tone. “We found this pathetic thing trying to escape the palace through an access shaft to the sub levels.” Dontaine was about to belittle Tria and show his authority when Kurzon presented the interruption. That interruption was another piece in Dontaine’s quest for justice. It was actually a quest for revenge. He truly wanted revenge for being wronged by his father, his brother, and his betrothed. Now he could serve “justice” upon another, just like his father. Dontaine went silent and walked towards the girl on her knees. It was very obvious that Fara Corisso had been trying hard to stay hidden and to eventually escape from the palace. She was disheveled and smeared with dirt. It was far from the beauty and glamor that the most beautiful woman in the Commonwealth was known for. “Fara!” Dontaine mocked an endearing tone. “It’s so good that you could join us, my dear near-sister.” Fara’s only response was to sneer at Dontaine. “It’s so good that you’ve come on bended knees.” Dontaine continued. “Does my brother know you’re here? I haven’t received word of his demise so I know he must still be alive.” “He’ll kill you for what you’ve done!” Fara growled back. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll want to.” Dontaine responded as he stopped in front of his once betrothed. Dontaine summoned the Force and used it to raise Fara to her feet. He lifted her a bit higher until her toes were barely touching the smooth floor below her. Regardless of what he might be planning to do, Fara still stared at him defiantly. “You are guilty of breaking customs and traditions. By association with Draygan and the former High Lord, you are also a traitor.” Dontaine had switched to a crueler tone. “You’re the one guilty of treason!” Fara hissed, spitting towards Dontaine. The betrayal was complete for Dontaine. He knew that she hated him. In the darkness that had enveloped him, he knew of no other options. Fara would oppose him if she was left alive. He wouldn’t have that. He couldn’t have that. With blinding speed, his Lightsaber was in his hand and ignited. The shaft of silver plasma shot out from the emitter and quickly, easily, pierced Fara through the chest. Her eyes went wide. There was a look of shock on her face, even though she had openly defied him. Dontaine let go of the Force as he extinguished his saber and casually returned it to his belt. Fara crumpled to the floor, still alive, but sure to die in mere moments. He had served his justice upon the guilty once again. “I have done what was required.” Dontaine began, addressing everyone present. “The guilty shall pay for their betrayal of the-” Tria’s laughter interrupted him. He stopped as her maniacal laugh increased in volume. She wasn’t laughing because of his actions. He was appalled and infuriated all at once. Did she see some humor or folly in what he’d just done? That’s when Dontaine noticed the body that lay on the floor at his feet. Fara’s body went through some type of change as she expired. Dontaine reached out through the Force, trying to feel her presence before she died. The life he encountered through the Force was not Fara’s. It was strange and alien to him. He should have known that he should have been able to sense her through the Force. The body seemed to sprout short tendrils and then absorbed them back into itself. The features shifted from Fara’s unique facial structure to a not-quite-human appearance. It then shifted into a rapid succession of a face that looked like Tria’s, then like the face of a Knyden. When it finally stopped shifting and changing, the whole body seemed to revert into a puddle of pink, near-liquid. It was still after that. Tria continued to laugh in a menacing way. Dontaine was too stunned by what he had just witnessed to say anything. All of the people present that were loyal to him seemed to be in the same way. What had they just witnessed? “Perhaps now you’ll begin to understand.” Tria began, calming her mirth. “This has all been part of the plan. The Commonwealth was viewed as a war-mongering state that supported the Jedi too much. Peace has to come to the galaxy and that means that your precious Commonwealth must be subjugated.” Dontaine looked up from the puddle of goo. “You have betrayed me too? You-” “Spare the dramatics.” Tria interrupted. “Tria Zalt was killed long ago and I was sent to replace her. The daughter of Terrel Harkness has made sure that you and everyone else that supported the Jedi are no longer considered a threat.” “You’re not Tria?” Dontaine felt the betrayal of the Dark side yet again. “I am Syanne Harkness and I serve the Chancellor!” Now revealed, Syanne ignited her red-bladed Lightsaber as a squad of Clones entered behind her. They were prepared for combat and immediately started firing. Dontaine barely had time to bring his own saber to life. He brought it up just in time to deflect a blaster bolt coming at him. The guards that were present quickly fell to the surprise attack of the Clones. Kurzon grabbed his Lord by the shoulder and quickly drug him to cover. It was obvious that Dontaine was too shocked to do much of anything. Dontaine knew that he had been used. He knew that his only option was to retreat and regroup. ⸸ The door to the main corridor of the Tantive IV slid open, revealing Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan standing beside Grand Master Jedi Yoda. Obi-Wan greeted the Senator and his fellow Council member. Together, the trio began to walk down the corridor. “You made it.” Bail said, looking over Obi-Wan, noting that he was a bit worse for the wear, his tunic and pants frayed and tattered. “Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you, it is.” Yoda said, looking up at his colleague. “You were attacked by your Clones, also?” Obi-Wan asked, looking down at Master Yoda. He noted that Yoda’s rough-spun tunic and robes didn’t look near as tattered as his did. “With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did.” Yoda responded. “How many other Jedi managed to survive?” “Heard from no one, have we.” Yoda answered. “I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Master Yoda.” Bail added. “Have we had any contact from the Temple?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to catch up on events by gaining any information he could. “Received a coded retreat message, we have.” Yoda answered again. “It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over . . .” Bail also added. “Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed.” Obi-Wan stated passionately. He had felt the tremors in the Force. He knew that Jedi all over the galaxy had died. They had probably been killed by the Clones that they led into battle. Obi-Wan recalled how cold and surprising the attack from Captain Cody’s clones had been on him. “It's too dangerous to return!” Bail exclaimed, having seen the Clone Troopers and their ruthlessness at the Jedi Temple massacre. “Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?” Yoda said, looking inquisitively at Obi-Wan. “Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened.” “I agree.” Yoda said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “In a dark place we find ourselves ... a little more knowledge might light our way.” ⸸ Somewhere on the other side of the Maridis Nebula, opposite from the embattled Antrixies, the slender body of a Phoenix-class transport drifted silently through space. The exterior running lights had been deactivated and the engines were currently shut down. Only the illumination from the interior lights through the viewports gave any indications that this ship wasn’t a derelict. Inside, there was a quiet that would drive a person insane if subjected to it for too long. The three-man crew of the transport was quietly going about their duties as assigned. The other three passengers were scattered throughout the ship. The oldest of the three, Moraine Strykia, had just seen to laying her young niece, Allyson Strykia, down to sleep. It had been almost thirty hours since the transport had rocketed off of Antrixies, fleeing from the sudden attack by forces led by Moraine’s oldest nephew, Dontaine Strykia, along with Clone Troopers turning on the Commonwealth forces. Moraine was now charged with protecting the youngest of the Strykia children, the twins Allyson and Graydon. Allyson had been an emotional wreck since they lifted off from Antrixies, a little over a day ago. Moraine had spent her time with Allyson as much as she could. When she wasn’t directing the crew as to where the transport was to go, she was tending to Allyson. Most of that time was spent holding the young teen, letting her cry, talk, plead, and worry. Allyson mostly cried though. Moraine had to give her niece points for her resiliency. Even with being deprived of sleep for so long, Allyson had refused to go to sleep. She asked where her mother was, where her mother was going, if her mother was going to be okay… The list of questions seemed endless. Finally, Allyson had collapsed from fatigue. Moraine was tired herself, but she couldn’t neglect her duties. She told herself that she would not rest unless she knew that both Graydon and Allyson were safe. Moraine was the head of the Grey Guard, the personal bodyguards to the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Lord’s family. Artur Strykia, her eldest brother, had been the High Lord until he had been murdered by Dontaine. The responsibility of her duties now fell to guarding Artur’s children, her niece and nephew. Moraine had been approached by Marissa Damodred-Strykia, Artur’s wife, one late evening. This was before the twins had been born. Marissa and Moraine had been close, considering themselves near-sisters by Jinsai traditions. It was during this evening, thirteen years ago, that Marissa confided in Moraine for the first time. Marissa had been a well-known and well respected Jinsai Gai’din by that time. So when she told Moraine about her visions of the Commonwealth falling into dark times and that she believed the twins she was pregnant with were to play a part in redeeming their people from the darkness, Moraine had no reason to doubt her. Even after the twins had been born, Moraine assisted Marissa in planning for events that could be very disastrous. For nearly twelve years, they had planned and prepared. Marissa’s own sister, Anise Damodred, had also helped in preparations. Moraine could have never suspected that those plans would be needed though. Moraine buried her own grief deep inside of herself, saying that she would mourn when she had time. Moraine had not only lost her brother, she had lost her nephew too. Artur’s oldest son, Dontaine had been a promising Jinsai Gai’din, destined for greatness. Dontaine had been seduced to the Dark side somewhere inside of the last three years. Moraine suspected that his fall to the Dark side and his revolt against the Commonwealth were related to the sudden attack of the Clones. This also, she suspected, was related to the rumors that Marissa had spoken of upon her return from Coruscant a just over a week earlier. Marissa had said that there was suspicion of the mythical Darth Sidious having covert dealings with the heads of the Republic. Along with the loss of her brother and the figurative loss of her oldest nephew, Moraine’s home had now been taken away from her. Her family was scattered and she didn’t know who was alive or dead. All she had right now were Allyson and Graydon. Graydon. Moraine silently belittled herself for not attending to her nephew more. Since they had departed Antrixies, Graydon had been the model of a responsible teenager. At thirteen years old, nearing fouteen, Graydon had acted more like an adult than Moraine ever thought he could. Staying out of the way of the frantic crew and his aunt, Graydon had either sat silently or help carry out routine tasks aboard the transport. This included making sure that everyone had food and drink, politely asking to help with chores, or even sitting to watch sensor screens when one of the crew had to relieve themselves. Graydon had even taken the time to comfort his sister when Moraine was required to converse with the crew. While she knew that Graydon had to be feeling the same things that Allyson felt, he had buried his emotions deep inside and carried on; attempting to give the appearance that he was okay. Moraine thought otherwise. She began searching the ship, looking for Graydon. Eventually, she found the young boy sitting near the entry to the engine room. Graydon was silently staring at the deck-plates, his knees drawn up to his chest. Moraine noted that the glow seemed to be gone from his eyes, not just figuratively speaking. “Graydon?” Moraine quietly asked as she approached her nephew. “Why are you back here all alone?” “It’s warm back here.” Graydon responded in an almost whisper. “The engine noise helped clear my head. But now that the engines are off, this is the quietest spot on the ship.” “Graydon, listen to me.” Moraine said, kneeling in front of him and placing a caring hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be the strong one here. I realize you must be going through a lot. You have been the model of Jinsai training, but you are still young. It’s okay if you need to cry. No one will think less of you.” “Allyson has cried enough for both of us.” Graydon quietly responded. “I promised mother that I’d help take care of her. That means that I’ll cry later.” “My sweet nephew, you must be exhausted. Have you slept?” “I’ve tried.” Graydon finally looked up into Moraine’s eyes. “Each time I do, I see the clones attacking our home. I see other things too. Things that bother me.” “What things?” Moraine asked. “Dontaine… He’s not my brother anymore, is he?” There was almost a cold, indifferent tone to Graydon’s question. “I-” Moraine began. “I don’t know. I know that he might not be the same person now that he used to be. He did things that may have-” “I know what he did, Shadowsong.” Graydon used Moraine’s honor name. It shocked her a bit that he was being so matter-of-fact. “Dontaine helped attack the Commonwealth. He killed father outright. As a Jinsai, he’ll be branded a traitor and dishonored. He can’t be part of the family anymore.” “If that is true, he will be Gai’shain. But even Gai’shain can be redeemed and returned to honor.” “No. He won’t be redeemed.” Graydon said, still cold and indifferent. “I saw it in my dream. Dontaine will die separate from the rest of the family.” “You don’t know that.” “I saw Allyson and I, along with the woman with blue eyes, watch him burn up. He cried for me, Aunt Moraine. All I could do was walk away in my dream. I let him die.” Moraine listened to her nephew, her heart breaking more and more as he spoke. The reality of the years of planning, the words of Marissa’s prophecy, the recent tragedies crashed down upon her. If Marissa was right, then Graydon and Allyson were meant to face down the evil that would terrorize the Antrixians. At that point in time, that terror appeared to be Dontaine. If that was true, then brother and sister would someday face down a member of their own family, probably to destroy him. “I know I’m not the same as your mother Graydon, but I heard her say time in and time out, the future is always in motion. It’s not set in stone.” “I know.” “Come along, my young nephew.” Moraine said, wrapping an arm around Graydon’s shoulder. “This day has been long enough for us all. You will sleep the same as your sister.” Moraine had guided Graydon to the crew quarters where Allyson slept. Once she had him into a bunk, it didn’t take long for the young Jinsai initiate to fall into a slumber. Moraine stayed by the bedsides for some time, nearly nodding off herself, before she quietly slipped out for one more errand before she looked to gain some sleep herself. Moraine quietly entered the cockpit, watching the crew as they patiently went about their duties. She was more than grateful to have such a loyal crew. But this crew had been hand-selected by Moraine’s other brother, the High Admiral of the Commonwealth Defense Force, Edric Strykia. She would expect nothing but excellence from these men. “Lady Strykia?” Lieutenant Wayllen Verwynn asked as he looked up from the controls. “Do you require anything?” “No. I’m fine lieutenant.” Moraine responded. “How much longer till we rendezvous with the private transport?” “Approximately three hours, my Lady.” Verwynn answered. “Can we trust this man?” “I’ve found that most Corellians have a disdain for authority, so it shouldn’t be an issue of him working for our enemies. Plus, we contacted him on Cambis. Not many law-abiding citizens make it a habit of staying on Cambis very often. He was… Highly recommended.” “I see.” The lieutenant responded. “What are our orders after you debark?” “Has there been any news from any of our forces?” “The entire holonet is in shambles.” Verwynn answered. “Reports are sporadic at best. It appears that the entire Commonwealth has come under occupation by Republic forces. They’re branding the Jedi Order as traitors to the Republic. The Jinsai are listed with the Jedi… They say that the Jedi tried taking over the Republic by killing the Chancellor!” “The Jedi would only have acted in that manner had they found evidence against the Chancellor.” Moraine responded. “There is obviously a plot that goes beyond our suspicions.” “We were part of the Republic, though. Why would they call us traitors? We fought alongside them!” “We may have fought alongside the Republic, but my brother always kept our sovereignty at the forefront. The Commonwealth would have been an obstacle for anyone wanting to take control of the Republic. We were strong enough to hold the major trade routes of the Inner Rim and virtually cut the Republic in half along those routes. Now, we face a future that is dark and unwritten.” “The Jinsai believed that the twins were important. Are they?” Verwynn asked. “We called it the Desmora Prophecy. I now believe the same as High Lady Strykia. The twins are part of it.” Moraine answered. “The one who is responsible for my brother’s death will have to face those twins when they are ready. That makes our mission very important.” “Admiral Strykia ordered us to follow your orders and we will to the letter.” Verwynn proudly said. “Give us any orders.” “After we transfer to Traabo’s ship, you must make contact with any Antrixian forces that you can.” Moraine said. “Get word to whomever leads now that the High Lady’s plan is being carried out. Hopefully, we will be guided by the Force and we can bring this to its conclusion soon. Very soon.” “As you wish, my Lady.” Verwynn snapped off a sharp salute. Moraine returned the salute and then turned, exiting the cockpit. She slumped down on the couch in the passenger lounge, exhausted. The fatigue that had gnawing at her finally crashed down upon her. There was nothing left for her to do now. She had fulfilled her duties and now all that was left was to wait. The coming days would be crucial in making sure all the plans that had been laid out would come to pass successfully. Little did she know that the plans would take years to come to full fruition. One day, many years later, she would look back and pride herself on her patience that started on that day. Moraine fell into a restless sleep, only to be awakened by Lieutenant Verwynn a few hours later. Her body was full of aches. Aches that she hadn’t felt since her early days of training to become a Jinsai. Still, she buried her discomfort down and focused on her duties. “My Lady, the transport is here and has docked.” Verwynn said calmly, although there was sadness in his voice. “Good.” Moraine responded. “Gather the twins and transfer them over.” Verwynn and one of the other crew went and quietly gathered the twins from their bunks. The ADF crewmen quietly escorted each teen over to the other ship. Moraine greeted the young Corellian Captain in the airlock as her crew carried out her orders. “Marcus Traabo?” Moraine asked as she shook the young Captain’s hand. “I am.” The young Corellian said, shaking Moriane’s hand in return and offering her curt bow. “I have everything you asked for and we can get under way as soon as you’re ready.” “You have the documents?” Moraine asked, somewhat surprised by the efficient Corellian’s statement. “It took some work to have Mister Mixt forge the identities for you and the children, but we completed the order.” Marcus responded. “We?” Moraine felt a cross of surprise and anger at one more person being involved in her planned flight. In response, Marcus motioned to behind Moraine. Once Moraine turned and the realization of who Captain Traabo was referring to, her trepidation eased. Standing quietly behind Moraine stood a bald humanoid male. The man looked overall human except for a crest of bone that wrapped around the back of his head. Moraine pondered over the alien’s species for a moment before determining that he was a Minbari. “Greetings, master Jinsai.” The Minbari greeted her, bowing deeply. “I am Kelenn, member of the Anla’shok and teacher of young Marcus.” “Greetings.” Moraine replied, returning the bow. “I wish I had known that I would be dealing with members of the Minbari Rangers. You don’t know how much you have eased my mind.” “We are here to serve and hopefully repay the debt I owe to Wynd.” Kelenn responded. “The twins are comfortable in one of the passenger quarters and I believe it is time for us to depart.” ⸸ Becca closed the cargo hatch on her Actis-class Interceptor and turned to see how her master, Tatiana, was coming with her packing. She noticed that the older female Jedi had just finished her hasty packing. There was an obvious air of tension about the pair. Since Tatiana had reviewed the automated message from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, she had become focused on departing Barab I. The memories of the tremors in the Force were still fresh. Becca and Tatiana were still feeling them, almost fifteen hours later after the first barrage. They were becoming more spread out, but there was still one or two happening every hour. Tatiana had had her suspicions as to what had occurred. The Council had made no secret that they were investigating the possible return of the Sith after nearly a thousand years. She knew that the mortal enemy of the Jedi Order, the Order of the Sith, were the only ones that could cause such calamity in the Force. But there were always only two: A master and an apprentice. How could two Sith destroy the Jedi? An Order that out-numbered them. The Force was blanketed in the Dark side now. Something evil and something terrible had happened. Tatiana strained to reach out through the Force, hoping to use it to contact any of the other Jedi she was close to. It was like reaching into a thick fog with sharp barbs of metal waiting to stab at her. Any connection deep within the Force brought forth a new series of disturbances when another of her comrades died. Tatiana finally met Becca’s eyes as the young girl watched her master. “I think we’re ready.” “I’m ready, master.” Becca replied. Tatiana turned to find their Barabel guide waiting, not far away. “Farvikk, thank you for everything you’ve done.” “To ssserve the friend Jedisss isss an honor for usss.” Fravikk hissed as he bowed. “No thanksss isss needed.” “You pay us a great honor, friend.” Tatiana gave the Barabel a warm smile. “I wish I could offer-” Tatiana was suddenly cut off by the tweeting of R2-F4. Secured in his socket of Tatiana’s fighter, the droid was making as much noise as he could, spelling out an urgent matter. “What is it, F4?” The droid quickly spouted off a series of chirps and whistles. Tatiana hastily climbed up to her cockpit to see the readout on the screen of what the droid was trying to communicate. As soon as she was in the cockpit, F4 began transmitting the new coded message it had received from the Jedi Temple. “There’s a new message.” Tatiana said, carefully reading it as it scrolled across her screen. “It’s from the Temple of Coruscant.” “What does it say?” Becca asked excitedly as she rushed over to Tatiana’s ship. “It says that all surviving Jedi should stay away from the Temple and Coruscant.” Tatiana felt her heart sink into her stomach. “We can’t go back.” Tatiana fought back the hopelessness that threatened to overwhelm her. If they they were being told not to return to the Temple, it meant something very bad had happened. That very bad thing had to be related to all the disturbances she and Becca had felt. Everything seemed to be blanketed by the Dark side, more and more. “What do we do now?” “Perhapsss you ssstay here until you get the anssswersss you ssseek.” Farvikk said from behind Becca. Continue Reading Category:Episodes